Taking Chances
by Poopsi17
Summary: Will Embry be enough to fulfill her need or will her best friend Paul have to cover someone's messes. What will happen when Oklahoma is thrown into the mix?
1. The wedding

LEAH P.O.V

Wasted thats what i wanted to get. I wanted to forget it all. Can you believe today was Sam and Emily's fucking wedding? Yes you heard me right. Wedding. And guess who was a fucking brides maid? Yeah bitches i can take a lot but that was drawing the last straw.

As soon as the fucking little perfect wedding was over i skipped out, but of course being the good friend he is, Paul chases me out side to see if im ok.

"Go back inside, and finnish up with the party. I'll be down at the beach so come find me there. I really need to be alone right now and Sam would get all pissy if your not there." I tell Paul as im walking towards the beach.

I mean it was a uncommon relationship for me and Paul to be best friends but we are just alike so its no wonder were best friends. He tells me the stuff no one else will when im being a real bitch and i do the same for him. Its weird how we insult each other and call each other names and take it all as a complement. But thats just us.

"Alright be a bitch Clearwater, I'll be down there later to make sure you didn't try to drowned yourself." Paul says to me smiling.

"Yeah in alcohol." I mutter under my breath and walk off.

EMBRY P.O.V

Its been about 4 hours after the big wedding and every body is still at the reception. I got bored and went for a walk. I mean you can only take so much loving one place at a time.

Im walking down the beach just letting my mind wonder, When i see a fire and someone jumping around the fire like there fucking crazy.

As i get closer i notice that it is no other than Leah.

"Leah what the hell are you doing? " I ask as i walk up to her. Then i notice all the bottles of liquor and i know what she's trying to accomplish. It takes a shit load of liquor to even get us buzzed let alone drunk.

"W-what doe-e-s it look like im-m-m-m doing s-s-siil-l-lyy-y-y?" Leah slurs over her words.

"It looks like your having a party? Am i invited?" Hell i could use a drink right now. I haven't drunk something that would me me drunk in some months.

"We-e-e-el-l-l of-f cou-ur-rs-e-e-e… Em-m-mbr-ry-y" Leah stumbles over to me with half bottle of Tequila.

2 HOURS AND 47 MINUTES LATER

"Soooo l-l-l-leah-h-h-h," I try to keep my speech clear but i know im fucking up. the only thing is i have to keep drinking to stay drunk." Wh-ha-at mum Wh-h-h-h-ha-at-t are we going to d-d-do-o-o-o wh-h-hen-n-n we-e-er-er-rr-e out off Liq-qu-uoo-rr?" I ask.

"SShhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Lets pl-l-laa-a-y-y-yy House."Leah says as she crawls next to me. She drunkenly kisses me and giggles.

I turn her on the soft sand beach and i start kissing her im my sloppy drunk way. She's drunk too so she doesn't mind. In the morning we wont remember this had even happened.

PAUL P.O.V

The party reception has justs finnished. Its almost two in the morning and i feel bad because i probly should have meet Leah at the beach some hours ago. Seth tells me he's staying over Quils tonight and that his mom said she was staying over to charlie's. He asked me to make sure Leah was at home so he wouldnt feel to bad about leavingher with the house alone.

I already knew she wasnt goign to be at her house. So i thought id try the beach first. About half way into the beach i see Leah stumbling along trying to get home. I guess she had a good one person party because she looks wore out. and it takes a lot to get a wolf worn out.

"Leah what the hell? What the fuck were you doing?" I whisper to her in a loud voice.

"Shhhh. I got a secret paulie." Leah slurrs her words at me. I cant help but laugh shes one of thoughs funny drunks.

"Oh really now? And what could it be this time." the last couple times she was drunk and told me a secret she said something like 'i hate Sam' Or ' Your my best friend' Or 'Emily is missing nothing Sams dick is small' So this time i think mmm what kinda shit she going to tell me now.

"I fucked Embry!" She said it so low i thought i was hearing shit till i see off in the distace a person trying to get up and its Embry. God. Now this you coldnt prepair me for.

"What the hell Leah? Your not even going to remember this tomorrow and the boy is going to be freaking sprung." I hissed at her while i scooped her up and carried her home.

She fell asleep before she even replied. I got it to her house and i layed her on her bed. Dont worry seeing her naked doesnt do anything or me... now. so i take her dress off and her shoes and undo her hair. I slip her on one of her big shirts that she has in her draw.

Hell i dont feel like going home and i wanna be here when she wakes so i can yell at her. but im not sleeping in the front room so her mom can walk in, She has a full sized bed so i lay her on one side and i climb on the side by the window just in case her mom comes home. Sue scares the shit out of me still.

Leah rolls over onto me and i just hold her. Hell this girl better be glad im her friend i coulda jsut left her ass on the beach.

In the morning Leah wakes up and her shifting in the bed wakes me up too.

"What the hell?" Leah ask,"Paul please tell me i didnt sleep with you?" HA is she really confusing me with Embry? Ha if only she knew. What what am i saying this is my best freind not just some girl... I cant think about her like taht. But this is too fun to miss i have to mess with her.

"Ahh babe, How could you forget a night like that... On the beach."Ha she's looking with her eyes bulgged out her head, she really believes she fucked me.

"NO Leah it wasnt me." Her face seemed to relax a little bit." It was Embry."

"What? Embry ok Paul really funny. i remember having sex but i dont remember with who so now your jsut gonna throw names at me. i mean you are the one in MY bed." She raises her eyebrow.

"Ya i carried your ass from the beach. I wouldnt be suprised if Embry was still out there." Just then the front door bell rings. i laugh and tell her Ill get it.

"He- Paul? What are you doing here? Is Leah here?" HA yeah you guessed it, Embry.

"Oh yeah just hold on, I spent the night after i found her on the beach, Care to explain about that?" Yeah he could tell i already knew to much."Just have a seat ill go get her.

I walk up the stairs laughing. shes not going to believe this.

"So Leah... "I say as i walk into her room. I close the door hoping Embry cant hear me. " Embry is downstairs right now and he-"

"Your fucking joking? Are you Paul?I swear ill cut your balls off and feed them to sam." Yeah like that would ever happen.

"No Im serious why dont you go downstairs and talk to him. Ya know work thinkgs out. Oh but im staying. i have to see how this is going to end." she doesnt say anything she just walks downstairs.

_**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S . LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL.**_


	2. Impossable

LEAH P.O.V

Great. Just fucking Great. I cant believe this bullshit. These stupid mother fuckers always have to ruin my flow of things. I mean shit if i fucked an older guy he wouldn't be coming over to my house as soon as fucking wake up. Shit i bet if i fucked Paul he wouldn't be doing this crap. But that's a different story.

So as of right now im walking down the stairs to were Embry is waiting and Paul is walking behind me smiling like he finally stole a cookie out the cookie jar.

"Hey... Embry?" You can feel the awkwardness all around the fucking house. But no Paul sits in the kitchen and watches from a distance."Look im sooo sorry about last night. I mean i was drunk and i didn't even remember much about it this morning." Fuck his face fell. Now im just hurting the kids feelings.

"Oh... Yeah i know... umm i had... Just came by to... see if you made it home ok." Yeah we could all tell that was sure as hell not the reason. He walks out the door then stops before he closes it. I feel like i could break with all the hurt on his face." I just wanted you to know that i was a virgin yesterday." Then he slams the door, and walks away.

"FUCK!" I screamed "COULD THIS FUCKING DAY GET ANY HARDER!" I scream and Paul cracks up laughing. "Shut the fuck up Man i feel like a rapist. I took the boy's virginity! How the hell do you guys dell with shit like that from a girl?" I ask Paul

"Well the trick to it is just keep moving on. Don't care about them. They'll get over it sooner or later." Then Paul Laughs. I cant believe guys.

"Your a fucking monster! You do that to innocent girls? You perverted freak!" He just looks at me

"Leah i haven't fucking got laid in 4 fucking months and my last girl sure as hell wasn't no virgin. I don't care if she said she was, the bitch lied." Now im laughing at him. Ugh this fucking day has started so fucking great.

Just then Seth walks threw the door with blood shot eye's.

"Seth what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him as he stomps by me.

"Lets just say we partied all night long." Whoa did my bro get drunk off his ass too? Hell yeah!

"Ha why dont you ask Leah what she did all night long." Paul says while he is eating my fucking ice cream. Seth just looks at me and shakes his head then goes upstairs to lay down.

2 WEEKS LATER

"Paul, Hey have you seen all those freaking girls that Embry has been around?" I ask i mean its crazy. Every since the incident with Embry he's had like girl after girl that he's been around with. I mean Seth doesn't know about me and Embry so he comes in talking about how outta no were Embry has become some kinda hoe. Like really how the fuck?

Im not jealous but shit i didn't want to turn him to a freaking hoe. He's going to end up getting some girl pregnant.

"Ahh is Leah jealous?" Paul asks while he invades my kitchen for food. I swear this boy is all the time at my house. We aren't in the same Pact anymore but we hang out alot still.

"Fuck no. You know damn well im not jealous. I just didn't want him to be a hoe. Hey why don't you be a good pact brother and talk to him about sex and babies and stuff so he don't get some girl knocked up." I say.

"Ughh no. Did you not hear? Embry and Quil joined your pact like 3 days ago." What? Shit. I haven't phased in like a week, much less talk to Jacob. I wonder why Seth never told me...

"What? Are you serious? Ahh fuck this cant get any fucking worse." As usual i stuck my foot right in my mouth because it got worse two weeks after that.

Im over at the Cullen's house eating some of Esme's food. When i feel deathly sick. I run to the bathroom and hurl all the food i ate into the bowl. Rose runs in and so does Bella. Hell the only reason Alice isn't here is... wait why isn't Alice here?

"Rose im freaking sick... you know what that means? You and Bella get to baby me all day!" Yeah i know it isn't really like me but i want to be pampered.

"Aw the lil doggie felling sick?"Rose asked teasingly.

"Shut up. Yes i feel fucking sick. Cant you tell by the fucking puke?"

"Mmm i thought y'all couldn't get sick" Bella says. Great she has to point out the fucking obvious.

"Well ya but we also thought a girl couldn't be a fucking wolf now didn't we? So anything is fucking possible.

As we walk back into the kitchen a strong odorous smell of eggs hits me and i fucking faint.

EMBRY P.O.V

Me, Seth and Jacob are running shifts when we smell that Esme is cooking. So we decide to take a break and go eat. When we walk in the door though the vamps aren't anywhere around. Like we smell the food, but no one is in the kitchen.

Esme pops up at the top of the stairs.

"Jacob, we... ugh... you should come up here. Leah kinda is sick and ... Well im sure you want to know why so ... you should come up here." Esme says then disappears back were she was.

Jacob runs up the stairs and Seth follows. I walk slowly and calmly. I mean every since i lost it to Leah, I've been avoiding her. So why run and see why she's so sick. I could care fucking less.

Now i know i don't mean that. I really like Leah but shit it hurt when she was all like it was the alcohol. Bull freaking shit. I was drunk and knew what the fuck was going on.

"Who the fuck could she possably be pregnant by?" I hear Jacob scream. Shit... did he say pregnant?


	3. Blurted out

PAUL P.O.V

I just left from Leah's house. She wasn't there. I have to tell her about the new kids that joined the pact. They are the youngest we've had but there fast as hell. I wonder who would win at a race. I mean these are like kids kids, There are three and the youngest is 9.

I know she cant be anywhere other than the Cullen's house. Since me and Leah are close friends, I hang out with Leah when she goes to the Cullen's house some time's. Actually me and Emmett are good friends. We wrestle all the time. I know its weird, friends with them? Yeah but there really cool.

I run up to the Cullen's house and open the door to the house and let myself in. Yeah were cool like that.

I walk in explicating to see the whole family but all i see is Embry walking slowly to the stairs. I ask whats going on he said Leah pasted out. That explains why he is walking so slow. Every since they fucked he's been trying his hardest to stay away from her. Its crazy if you ask me. He's been fucking all kind of girls, i don't know how he still thinks about Leah.

I walk into the room just in time to see Jacob's face turn red as he gets fucking pissed,

"Who the fuck could she possibly be pregnant by?" Jacob screams, Leah looks up at me and i see a tear about to fall. Edward is looking at her in disbelief.

"I cant believer the father is-"Edward starts when i cut him off.

"Me …Me its me… Me." I said. Im surprised i said it, Leah looks surprised i said it, But she's glad everyone thinks it's mine rather than Embry. Edward looks like he Understands whats going on but he just keeps quiet.

Seth throws me against the wall and starts hitting me. I grab his hands and hold them to his sides and look in his eye's. I understand the look. He thinks i ruined Leah's life but he know's Leah wanted nothing more than kids. She was told she couldn't have kids, so this is a miracle. Seth looks me in my eye and a tear escapes his eye's.

"Well….. So much for best friends." Jacob muttered.

LEAH P.O.V

Talk about surprises. I couldn't thank Paul enough for what he said. But i could never ask him for that kind of thing. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I give a weak smile to Paul while he talks to Jacob and Seth about this fake relationship. Paul looks up and see's me and smile's, which made everyone look at me. Then Paul mouthed don't mention it while everyone looked at me.

Seth walks over to me smiling is face off. Fuck. I hate lying to my brother but… Embry… Shit i cant tell anyone. Not even my brother.

"Well well sis, didn't ever mention anything Paul. I guess i should have know. Im just happy im going to be an uncle!" Seth screams." So when are you going to tell mom?" Seth ask me.

"When i go into labor." I say dryly.

"Aw Leah come on. Mom would be so happy to know she will have a grand child." Seth says to me in his persuasive voice.

Embry walks into the room. Shit i thought he left. He looks scared shit-less but i don't think he realizes its really his. Edward leans down and whispers im right. Edward, I think to him, Don't …please don't tell anyone. I'll tell Rose when im ready but don't tell, please. He squeezes my hand and i take that as a ok.

"So the big P huh?" Embry ask me. This is the first time we have talked since… Well since i got knocked up. Its hard trying to talk to Embry, All i can think is im caring his fucking kid inside of me. It scares the shit out of me. Hell first i cant possibly be fucking pregnant and then im pregnant by Embry. What a world.

"Ha, I ugh… I guess so." I say nervously.

"Well Leah it looks like your just about a month pregnant." Carlisle says, i look over to Embry and his face is chalkier then the vampires And thats pretty hard to do. He knows or at least he's figuring out."And it looks like your pregnant with 3" Carlisle says, I start hyperventilating and look over and Embry freaking faints, Paul is looking like this cant get fucking worse and i think he is right."You are growing faster than a full human would i give you 5 or 6 months before your kids are born." Carlisle says with a smile. Fucking great. Just fucking great.

Every one leaves me and Paul to talk about the situation.

"Paul, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up Leah. All three of us knew i had to, 1.) They cant find out you and him even messed around much less made a kid. 2.) Embry is still a kid to us. He has a lot to grow into. He couldn't be there for you if he tried. 3.) Leah im your best friend. And... I fucking love you." Paul said to me. Did he just say what i think he did, I mean about Love? He didn't say it like ahh were best friends and i love you it was different.

"Paul... I don't know what to say..." I tell him truthfully. I mean i guess deep down i have always liked Paul. I mean who is better to fall in love with than your best friend right? I grab Paul's hand and pull him to me. I give him a big hug and a kiss and whisper i love you to. And this is were my fairytale begin.

Its been four months since i found out i was pregnant. Im due in a month. To my surprise Edward has become a really good friend. I talk to him, and Bella and hell even Nessie, about my problems. With Nessie i don't give to much info though. Rose and Alice just take me shopping and pamper me. I try not to be around Rose to much, I know it hurts her seeing me pregnant. Hell thats what made me and her friends, knowing neither of us could have kids.

Right now everyone is downstairs playing a game, its our pact and of course my fake baby daddy Pual. But me and Edward are upstairs talking.

"Eddie, does he know? I mean does he know that these kids are his?" I ask Edward. I call him Eddie and he doesn't like it much but he smiles, i guess having friends is good.

"Well he suspects it but he cant be for sure, he keeps thinking about when he came to your house that morning and Paul opened the door." Eddie says to me. A_s long as he doesn't fucking know its ok. Now come on Eddie, lets get downstairs._ I think at Edward.

I go and sit by Paul just as he stands up.

"Leah Rose Clearwater, will you marry me, I want to raise our kids with the finest stuff, I want to take care of you and our kids forever, Please babe, marry me." Paul says to me as soon as i had sat down. I couldn't help but start crying.

"Baby dont worry about it you dont have to give me an answer we can just-" I had to cut him off, i knew he had start getting sad.

"Yes..._sob..._ I want to..._sob_... marry you too." I said between my tears. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on my finger. It was beautifully simple. It was silver with just one diamond on it. But it was beautiful.

Everybody clapped and yelped... but Embry... I think im the only one who noticed how slow and painful his claps seemed.

"I have an other surprise for you all." Paul sayed to me." I have already bought a house in Newport, Oregon." Paul says happily. I cant believe it. He has taking so good care of me.

"A-a-a house?" I ask.

"Yes hunny a house. And if you say yes we can be moving there before the kids get here. Its a 5 bedroom. Alice already decorated since she can see the kids. don't worry about packing Alice has that taking care of." Im speechless. I mean what am i supposed to say? No? ha i cant say that.

"Baby." I scream." Yes lets leave, we can leave tomorrow."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**


	4. Gone

PAUL

I was scared of many things when it came to Leah. Her attitude was death defilingly rude/mean. Her body figure was undeniably gorgeous, which meant lots of guys trying to holler at her. Im scared that Embry will try to take her and his kids away from me. I would if i were him. He doesn't know yet. Or at least i don't think he does. Leah agreed to marry me, were moving out of here next week. Dr. Cullen will have to be the one to deliver the babies, so they have agreed to come down in 3 weeks and stay till the babies come.

Sue is kinda pissed were moving but she's glad we wont be stuck in La'Push for the rest of our lives. Jacob is happy but sad at the same time. He's sad were moving so far away but he's happy that he is going to be the godfather of all the kids. Rose is going to be the godmother of them all. Alice is a little pissed she's not a godparent but she's still happy they will be calling her aunt.

The pact is all happy for us. Seth is happy but he made us promise to come up ever month. Which we agreed to. Were trying to pact stuff all away, Alice keeps throwing clothes at us.

"Alice why are you giving so much clothes at one time?" I asked her one day.

"Because i cant just dress y'all up whenever i feel like it,so now i have to give you all a lot of clothes and when i visit ill bring more, don't worry." Alice said in her chipper voice. Her husband Jasper silently laughed at us.

Its two days before we leave and im having a guys day out with the vampires, tomorrow its a guy day out with all the wolves, minus my fiance.

"So….." Edward says as were out hiking," How do you all plain to keep the big secret away from Embry?"

"Yeah man? Sorry but you and him are totally different looking. What if they don't come out looking like Leah? What if they look like him?" Emmett ask. That happens to be a fear of mine also.

"Well i think its a good idea. He's not responsible enough for the kids and i really don't feel like he's going to change much." Jasper says. I totally agree with him.

"I don't know man, if she wants him to be apart of there life then im all for it, but i just hope she doesn't decide she wants him instead. I mean i already feel like there father." I say, a little sad. Oh do i wish those were my kids. at first i thought, whe could get rid of them and make our own together. But i couldn't live if i did that.

"Aww don't get yourself down," Edward says to me all happy. Like for real, You can read my mind you should know im not so happy right now, so you shouldn't be either." Leah has no thoughts of ever going to Embry, she doesn't want him to know there his. " Edward smiles in confidence. I guess that makes me feel a bit better. Except for the part of him reminding me there not mine.

LEAH P.O.V

Today Paul had a boy's day out with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Dr. Carlisle stayed behind with his wife. Im stuck with my mom, Emily, and Kim.

"Oh Lee you have to send pictures of the babies to us." Emily smiles. I love Em, don't get me wrong but she's so fucking happy all the time it drives me fucking crazy. Plus why the fuck would i send her and my ex-boyfriend picures of my kids? So she can steal them away from me too? No,not going to happen.

"Uhh huh." Is what i say to her, she doesn't get it, never will.

"Oh baby imma miss you so much, you better bring me my grandkids every month so i can see them." My mother warns me. I give them all hugs before i wobble my way to my car. I pull up to the Cullen's house and get out. I wobble a bit but someone catches me before i fall, i look up to see its Embry and i almost fall again.

"Be careful Leah, don't want the kids to get hurt." Embry says to me while smiling. I have to admit if the kids get anything from him i hope its his smile.

"Uhh yeah yeah don't want that." I say to him in a whisper. Its so weird talking to him. We have probably exchanged 5 sentences the whole time i have been pregnant.

" Can i.. Can i umm.. Touch your stomach." Embry ask in a boyish voice. I cant help the words that fly out my mouth.

"Yeah." It slipped out my mouth so fast i hadn't even realized i said it. As soon as his hand touched my stomach the babies began moving around a lot. Kicking me every which way. They have never did that before. I hadn't realized i had said it out loud.

"Guess it has something to do with me being," My heart stopped and my mouth went dry as i waited for him to say he was there father."…. a wolf." Embry say's. I catch my breath, I kinda believe he knows, i just wish Edward were back so i could know if he did or not.

"I don't know, maybe." I said almost to low to hear. Just then my brother runs from behind the trees. Embry's hand doesn't leave my belly.

"Hey Embry getting a feel on my sister i see." Seth say's then laughs. Embry's laugh was a little akward. I could tell Embry didn't want to move his hand, but he did.

"No just feeling the kids in there kicking around." Embry said trying to sound smooth, but maybe im analyzing to much into it, but i thought he sounded a little sad, and hurt.

"Aww yeah? There awake now?" Seth asked. He happens to know there sleeping habits better than anyone so he knows by now they should be asleep.

"Yeah Embry woke them up." I say with a nevous laugh.

EDWARD P.O.V

Were walking back to the house in a normal pace. Jasper, Emmett and Paul are talking about football and im thinking about Bella and Nessie.

_Those are mine. Im going to confront her. I just know there mine. No, im going to confront Paul, I cant upset her right now, look at her. Paul cant be there father. He just wants to move her away so i wont see the kids, they'll look just like me.I know it._

I hear this and i stop dead in my tracks. Fuck i scream in my head. Just fucking great.

"Dude whats wrong with you? Bella cheating on you?" Paul laughs and so does Emmett. But Jasper feels the feelings radiating off of me. I cant let them confront each other it will turn into a war. And Leah will literally be in the middle, getting hurt. Thankfully Seth is there, I call him and tell him to do whatever he has to do but to get Embry away.

"What the hell is going on?" Paul ask the whole time im talking to Seth.

"Look, Embry…. He knows. He wants to confront you and we all know thats going to blow into a fight. Leah will get hurt." I tell Paul calmly. I look over to Jasper and I tell him, too low for Paul to hear, to calm him down. He stops shaking and looks up at Jasper.

_I'll fight him. Ill fight for her. No matter what. He's not taking them away from me. _

I hear Paul and i know that he needs to get out of La'Push soon.

EMBRY P.O.V

Im starring at Leah when Seth gets a phone call. I take my chance to talk to Leah again.

"So why are you marrying Paul?" I ask, she knows what i mean, why are you marrying Paul when those aren't his kids. I see it in her eyes she knows what i mean but she wants to try to play it off.

"Well i love him." She says but she sounds so fragile i want to hold her. I want to tell her im hear for her, I'll make the changes i need to be a father but thats not what happens. I just look at her.

"Hey Embry, Jacob called and said to meet him at his house." Seth says a little to fast. He's lying. But i wasn't listening to his conversation so i don't know why he's lying. I just follow him.

SETH P.O.V

Edward told me to get Embry away. I don't know why, I don't ask, I just do. When i look up Embry looks a little mad and he's standing to close to my sister for him to Phase. I tell him a lie that Jacob wants us to meet him at his house. Were in wolf form and im keeping my thoughts protected but i keep thinking about him phasing so close to Leah.

_Dude you should know im not going to hurt your sister._ Embry says. I should know that but with my nieces and nephews in stake, I cant be so sure.

_Seth did your sister ever tell you about me and her?_ Embry ask me.

_What the fuck? What the hell are you talking about._ Of course he shows me, he shows me everything. Now i understand the looks he gives Paul and the looks Paul gives in return. The way he looks at Leah's stomach in desire. I understand now. Its crazy….. it all is.

_No…No …NO…. Embry how fucking dumb could you possibly be? You cant let her leave. You cant. You might not ever see those kids Embry! Go! Go find her and you make her talk to you._ I scream at Embry. At the time i can honestly say i wasn't thinking about how this might effect Paul and what the outcome may be. a little part of me was screaming at him wanting to get her to stay here.

LEAH P.O.V

I have no idea why Seth left but i know he was lying. Just as they run off Paul comes running to me. He gives me a kiss while Edward and the rest run inside. Paul hugs me like im dangling off a cliff.

"Surprise Leah your leaving today." Rose says as she is dashing out of the house with her hands full of bags. I look at Paul and his hands are full of pas packing them into a car. He doesn't loo at me. Something is wrong.

I look at Rose and i can tell she is hiding something. Just as im about to protest she stops me and hugs me and whispers ing my ear.

"Yes im hiding something but i need you to get in that car and drive away as fast as you can, and if those babies are going to be alright, i need you to leave now and don't look back, I'll explain it to you later but i need you to go." Rose says to me. I look at her and im crying. She wips my tears away gives me a hug and pushes me to the car.

Paul is flying down the highway, he looks panicked, and it scares me. What the hell is going on? Is something coming? Is my brother going to be ok?

"Paul. Talk to me. Whats going on?" I ask, just as were about 30 miles outside of Forks i hear a howling. Its faint but i hear it. I know the sound, I know who it is. Embry. I look at Paul and he speeds up. Were going 120 down the highway.

"Paul…." I say, im getting scared what the fuck is going on. Paul doesn't say anything. He looks as if he has tears in his eye's."Fucking speak to me!" I scream," Is my brother going to be ok? What the fuck is going on? Fucking tell me now." I demand.

"He knows and he wants you, he's going to take you from me." Paul whispers. At this point im surprised he even got that much out.

"Baby… nobody can take me from you. Im not going anywhere. So that was no reason to leave." I say to him, I thought what i was saying would calm him down but he starts shaking.

"He wants to fight and i knew you would be around, you would have gotten hurt and he didn't even think of that. He wouldn't even be a good father. He didn't think about you and the kids. I don't know why he wants to take you now, when we are trying to move." Paul says but he is saying it more to himself. I don't even think he knows i can hear him.


	5. Pain

LEAH P.O.V

I can believe all the crap that has happened in the last 4 weeks. Me and Paul are at OUR house. I still cant get used to saying that. I mean shit a fucking house? Yeah. Its a bit crazy. The Cullen's have been down for the past week. Carlisle said if i don't go into labor today then he is going to induce my labor.

I was still a little mad at Seth for even telling Embry to try to stop me but he's my brother, the only one i got. I cant help but have to call him and mom and tell them.

"Seth guess what." I say into the phone when he answers.

"Whats up? Did you have the babies yet? When can we visit? Im so sorry Leah. You know mom and-"

"Shut up and listen shit im trying to tell you something." I scream into the phone. Everyone in the house runs to the room looking confused. Except Edward. He laughs and walks back out the room. Everyone follows him out.

"Ok now said that if the babies don't come today he is going to induce me. So i thought i could tell you and mom and you and her can come down here and see the birth." I hear a long silent pause. It kinda scares me. He should be jumping and screaming with joy. He was begging for me to let them come.

Thats when i hear it. Its heavy breathing. Its not directly in the phone but i know someone is there beside it. Someone mad, or someone out of breath.

"Ummmm…. So Leah… Embry wants to talk to you." Seth said sounding a little scared.

"Hell no. Don't give him the fucking phone i don't want to talk to him and i don't want to see him. If you bring him down here i will skin you alive and feed you to the bears. I swear to-" I stopped because the pain in my lower back had me on the floor about to cry. I could hear Seth yelling to me and yelling at Embry at the same time.

Im screaming now. The pain is unbearable. Paul is the first to get there. He is hyperventilating. We know its the babies, but are they ok? I mean it shouldn't hurt this bad at first. I thought it was supposed to go from slow dull pain to what im feeling now.

Carlisle come's to the room and scoops me into his arms. He carries me to one of the rooms he has set up to be the delivery room.

"Whats wrong, the pain isn't supposed to be like this at first right?" I asked him, after the pain stopped.

" Well no its not. It seems your dilated to a 6 and your dilating fast but the kids aren't trying to wait. And the stress you caused yourself with Seth kinda made the pain go into overload." Carlisle simply states as his fingers are digging in my vagina. I swear how the hell do doctors do that. I mean theres a fucking pussy in your face with a life coming out of it. I would fucking throw up.

From the corner of the room i here Eddie laugh. I flip him the bird and the pain hits me again. Im grabbing Paul's hand and i can hear his bones cracking slowly. I look up and his face is twisted in pain. But its hard for me to even try to let go. Edward comes over and takes my hand in his so i can squeeze his hand. Paul takes his hand and pushes his hand bones back in place.

"Im so sorry Paul." I say in-between grunts of pain.

"Baby don't worry about me. Whatever you need to get you threw this." Paul says with a smile. when he says that i think of my brother and mom. Oh no i want my mom more than anything right now.

"Um.. Paul call Leah's mom and tell her Alice is coming to pick up her and Seth." Edward says to him. I thank him but im still screaming threw my teeth. Then i think about Embry and a burst of more pain shoots threw me."Oh and make sure Alice knows not to let Embry into the car." Edward says to Paul.

Paul starts to shake and i look at him with fear and anger. This mother fucker bet not Phase while im fucking giving birth, and he should know damn well Embry isn't coming here. At least i hope not.

ALICE P.O.V

Luckily for Edward i could hear him, because Paul couldn't even move his legs right now to try and tell me. He was trying so hard not the phase. I get to La'Push border in just an hour. Its supposed to take 7 hours but i mean come on. I cant drive the speed limit. I pull out my phone and call Seth. I cant wait for 7 hours. The kids are coming.

"Hey Seth look its Alice im at the La'Push border to pick you up." Seth screams with delight. He thought it would be 7 hours. He thinks i was already headed here when Edward told me to come get them. Oh well he'll find out soon enough.

They arrive10 minutes later. Seth has this annoyed look on his face. He's caring bags and gas of stuff. It looks like he went shopping on his way here. I look and see his mom is happy as ever. She is practically skipping to my car.

"Im sorry we took so long but i have baby stuff all around the house i've been saving up, i had to grab most of it on our way here." Sue says to me while she hops in the front seat. I already like her. She seems fun to be around. Seth is closing my trunk when Embry comes running. Sue makes a disgusted sound and Seth just looks depressed.

"Im coming." Embry demands while he walks to open my car door. I jump in front of the handle before he can open it.

"Im sorry but i cant let you come Embry."I tell him in the most gentle calming voice i can make. I mean i wish he could see his kids but that isn't my choice.I thought he was shaking because he was about to phase but imagine my surprise when he starts crying. Jake runs out of the trees then.

"Come on Embry we talked about this." Jake said softly. Quil runs up and puts his arm around Embry's shoulders.

"Come on man. Lets just leave."Quil try to say to him.

"I cant! those are my babies. My babies. I cant leave them." Embry whispers while Jake and Quil pick him up and carry him into the woods.


	6. Labor Pains

ALICE P.O.V

It was very hard not running into the forest after Embry so i could tell him he could come see his kids. Hell i could see the hurt all threw his eyes. It hurt me. I stud there for a moment just looking at the woods were Jacob and Quil carried him off.

Seth walks up to me."Come on. This happens alot. Don't think about it so much."

Sue just huffs again and pouts.

"I don't see why that crazy boy thinks these are there kids. I mean i wish he would leave Leah and Paul alone so they can-" Sue was saying before Seth interrupted her.

"Mom you _**don't**_ know the half of the freaking story so don't judge him, because he isn't going crazy!" I was surprised to hear Seth talk to his mom like that. Its not like he cursed or anything but still he is such a calm hearted person that this is really surprising.

With all the stress vibes in the car i doubt that they heard the howls in the background. If i listen close enough i know that Embry was following us, but something inside of me wouldn't let me lead him a wrong way.

LEAH P.O.V

"Alright Leah it looks like your contractions have stopped for the most part. Your still dilating and now your a 7." Dr. Carlisle was telling me.

I started feeling better after Paul calmed down and after Alice left to get my brother and mom.

Everyone is in the room watching T.V and laughing at a joke Emmett made about being pregnant. I look over at Paul and give him a kiss. It seems that Paul calms me down a lot.

Its been only an hour and 15 minutes when my brother hops threw the door with bags and bags of crap! Alice comes in behind him with some more.

Im about to start yelling when my mom runs to my bed. We are sitting here for another hour before i start feeling pain again. Its not to bad but its starting.

"Emmett, Jasper, come now." Edward yells from down stairs. Oh no somethings wrong.

"Fucking dog couldn't just go away." Rose says under her breath. I look at her like she is crazy what the fuck is wrong with dogs now?

Just before i say anything the door bust open from down stairs. And a rich wolf smell comes up the stairs. In the instant i smelled the pack downstairs that's when i really started to contract. Paul what stuck in between tearing Embry a new one or staying with me.

He didn't have to think long because the next time i look up i see Embry, Jake, Jarold, Sam, Quil, Collin, Brady and 3 young looking boys bounce into my room.

I start screaming at the pain ripping its way threw my body. It has gotten increasingly worse.

Paul runs to my side and Embry runs to my other side just to get thrown out the way by Rose.

"I know you seen me here dog." She says in a raspy voice.

He gives her the evil eye but when i scream again. His eyes immediately focus on me. The look in his eyes almost make me faint. How could i try to keep his kids from him? What kind of crazy mom am i?

"Doctor help her! Do something! Whats wrong with her?" Embry ask Carlisle. Well really he yells at him more than ask.

"Your whats wrong!" Paul yells at Embry." Why cant you just leave and let us be happy?" I want to tell Paul to shut up and leave it alone for now. He has moved from my side and is in Embry's face.

I start hyperventilating; I need Paul by my side. Instantly he is by my side and i see its only because Edward pushed him here.

"Well technically Paul is right." Carlisle says. Embry starts growling."But, Only because Leah seems to get upset at even mentioning your name. So seeing your here has cause some stress overload that's not good for her or the kids." Carlisle finishes off and turns back to operate around me.

With in seconds after Carlisle speaks Embry stomps out the room but i catch his eye for half a second and see the gleam of a tear coming down his cheek.

EMBRY P.O.V

I ran. I ran as fast and as far as i could possibly go. I don't know which way i turned but i know im heading out of Leah's life.

It hurts to know that not only am i not wanted but im hurting her by just being there. That's a sign to me. I shouldn't try to even see my kids. Ill mess them up some how. I hear voices in my head from Quil and Jacob but there all just rumbles. I cant clearly hear them because of the wind rushing threw my fur and all the thoughts floating around in my head. I have no idea were i am or were im going but i know that i have to get away. I have to go fare far away from my kids.

It makes me a better person to stay away from my kids, i mean i could hurt them like Leah, So im doing the right thing. Right?

* * *

I've been running for hours and i cant hear Jake or Quil.

I look at my surroundings to try to see were i might be.

Red dirt. Dusty fields. Farm houses.

Well i know im not in Washington or Canada. I must have ran south but were to?

I cant just walk around in my wolf form but hell i have no clothes to put on. I cant run around naked either.

After about 10 minutes i come across a back yard. There are clothes out there hang drying. This house is defiantly in the middle of nowhere. I listen hard to try to hear someone inside. Nothing

Great. My luck is turning around. Maybe...

I grab some clothes off the strings.

Now i have to find out were i am.

I walked for an hour before i came across a sign.

_Welcome to Clinton,Oklahoma!_

Oklahoma? Where the hell is that at? By Ohio i think... No maybe Nevada, nahh, i think it could be by either Georgia or Texas. Damn i should have payed attention in geography._  
_


	7. Any worse?

LEAH P.O.V

Shit... I try to get up and go after Embry.

I mean he is the father, But as soon as i stand my legs give out.

Rose catches me, Now everyone is focused on me again. I want to scream go after him but the pain that shot threw me made me bit my tongue.

_Edward i know you can hear me, Tell them to get him. Go and get him!_ I yell in my head at him.

Im shocked to see him shake his head no.

I try to get up again but i cant even lean over the edge of the bed without pain coming from all sides.

I look up and see Jake, Jarold, Sam, Quil, Collin, Brady and those other three still here.

Im about to yell at them to go get him and bring him back,"Embry wanted to be alone and wanted them to make sure the kids came out ok." Edward tells me.

"Fuuuckkk ooofff" I stutter to him. I mean shit you can tell me that but not tell them to get him for me? Come on If your a fucking mind reader use it for damn good not to annoy the hell outta me.

EDWARD P.O.V

As soon as Embry ran out the room i wanted to follow but i was worried by Leah and the kids. And well none of his pack mates were running after him so why should i try to bring him back.

_If that sorry motherfucker comes back in here im going to kill him. I don't care if Jake kills me for it but i have to get him out of Leah's life. Actually... those kids might need to go to... No i couldn't do that. Those are just like mine, they might as well be. But him i could kill. Damn why does Leah keep trying to get him?_ Paul started thinking to fast after that. It gave me a headache. Plus Leah was screaming at me to have them go get him but i wasn't going to be the cause of Paul and Embry killing each other while Leah delivers Embry's kid in Paul's home.. No not me.

_Edward i need her to calm down or these kids aren't going to make it._ I hear Carlisle thinks to me.

I look over to Jasper to tell him to run some calmness to her but he is doubled over in pain from all the emotions going around. Shit were going to have to do this the hard way.

"Leah, I need you to try to calm down, If you don't the baby's aren't going to come out ok." I try to tell her reasonably nice.

_Shut the fuck up, don't you think Ive been trying you dumb shit? Well i have, And its not working to well and damn Jasper ain't doing shit to help!_ Leah yells at me in her head.

"Paul i need you and Rose to try and calm her down." I say to them as i walk out the room to find Bella.

"Hunny do you think you could shield Jasper so he doesn't get to controlled by the emotions? Then when he is calm pull Leah in so he can focus on only her and calming her down?" I ask my wife.

"Yeah babe, ill see what i can do." Bella says to me before she kisses me and walks into the room. When i can no longer hear Jasper and Leah i walk back in.

I walk back in to Leah and Paul having an Intimate staring session. It seems to be working well with Jasper also calming her.

* * *

3 hours later

It was a long and a hard labor for Leah. But at the end she got the kids out and they are all safe. There is only one that we are worried about. Its a boy and he seems to not be reacting to any sounds, and his breathing is irregular.

We are watching him closely though so we hope nothing happens.

LEAH P.O.V

My babies are here! I had two girls and one boy. I got most of the rest of the day with just them and Paul.

"What are you going to name them baby?" Paul asks me. I had to think really hard on that one because i really hadn't thought much about the names before.

"I think i like the names Alana and Chenoa for girl names. They both mean something to do with Peace. But the biggest girl will be Chenoa, And for my baby boy i like Michante. It means My heart."

I cant stop thinking about my kids. They are all so beautiful. Alana is the only one who looks EXACTLY like me. And Chenoa looks EXACTLY like Embry while Michante just looks like a great mixture.

Looking at Chenoa i think back to were Embry might be. I look over at Paul holding Alana. Hw would have been the perfect father. I mean to them he will be there Father but when i have his kids, farther down the road then you might think, he'll look great.

"Hey will you go get all the dumb ass's so they can see the new life in the packs." I tell Paul.

"Sure baby." Paul says. He leans over and gives me a kiss and lays Alana down in her crib.

First walks in my brother and Collin.

"Hey sis how you felling?" Seth ask me while he heads over to the cribs. Collin follows close behind. Paul Walks in laughing with Jarad.

He looks over at Seth and Collin and stops immediately.

Collin. That stupid mutt!

"Are you fucking serious." Me and Paul shout together. Everyone runs in the room and i guess that wasn't the best thing to ever happen because the next thing we know there's one of the 3 new boys ogling my other daughter! I come to find out his name is James. and the other two are Tim and Phil.

After everything happens i kick everyone out. Me and Paul are trying to do some of the hearing exercises on Mich (that's what were calling Michante). He is finally responding back to them after a full day.

"He hears me! He hears me!" I scream. Paul is the first there then of course the little dick-wods that imprinted on my girls and of course all of the Cullens.

Rose is the first there, We hug and she takes him from me an hugs him tightly and looks in his eyes talking her baby talk to him.

"Ummmm... Guys?" Rose asks nervously. Edward walks out the room laughing. I just figured Mich pooped on her but no, I see the look in his little day old eyes, Rose is his now. Forever and always.

"Aww come on! Leah get your son he just stole my wife away from me!" Emmett yells. Then laughs. Most of the rest of the group is laughing except me,Rose,Paul, And Carlisle. But Carlisle just looks confused.

"Oh calm down, It doesn't necessarily means they'll get married, It just means she will always be in his life." Quil says mater of factually.

Ugh damn all these people! now that my babys have apparently made the choice that were all moving back to La'Push, because God forbid those little dweebs come live here with us. Its bad enough with them here.


	8. Home?

LEAH P.O.V

I figure it has gotten as worse as its going to get right? No... Not at all.

Just as im trying to think of a way of not having to move back to La Push, Alice has one of her visions and everyone turns to her when she gasps. When she snaps out of it she has this big shitty grin that i know will ruin my life one way or another. I can feel it in my bones.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice jumps up in her husbands arms. He still looks just a confused as the rest of us, but happy she is happy." I can see you." Alice all but whispers and she points over to me.

I look around me. Well unless i didn't know i had disappearing powers, i thought everyone could see me, Duh...

"No, She means she can see your futures." Edward says in his all-knowing voice. Fucking hate these damn vampires and there 'ability's'. Edward laughs lightly. I guess he knows i don't really hate them.

"Well that's freaking great Alice now you can tell me which one of these imprints i kill first." I say as meanly as i can towards the two bone heads watching my daughters sleep.

Sam laughs and walks up to Collin and James."Guys shes just playing. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Sam tells them. Collin doesn't believe a word of it. He knows me at least a little bit. But James. He full out relaxes and laughs with him.

"Ugh... James, Dude she's not playing." Seth says looking a little nervous at me to make sure i don't kill James now.

"No silly boys Leah inst killing anyone... at the moment. But she _will_ be moving back to Forks in the next week." Alice says with a radiant smile. But her eyes betray something else, Like shes hiding something else from me. I just know she is. She sees me looking, then her eyes turn and look at Paul. Meaning she'll tell me when Paul inst around. Yeah, fat chance.

"Well we will be happy to help move all your stuff back to La Push." Sam says.

"No i said Forks. She inst going back to La Push, she is going back to Forks." Alice snaps at Sam.

"Well why inst she coming back to La Push?" Sam asks. I can tell he is stating to get angry, I guess i must intervene.

"Sam its not like its across country its 10 miles away." I say.

"I still want to know why Forks." Sam says still a little mad.

"Well silly," Alice says like we should all know why im moving to Forks."Because that's where her house is."

Umm house? Eddie your going to have to help out, im clueless to what she's talking about. I think toward Edward.

"Well apparently she is having a house built for you, Paul and the kids there." Edward says with a questionable look towards her."And it will be in between our house and the border, She wants it outside the border so they can see the kids any time." Edward tells me.

"Ahhh..." Is all i can really say. I look over at Paul and he is spaced out. I don't even think knows what happened these last ten minutes.

Im kinda worried about him. I mean he is so scared im going to leave him for Embry just because Embry is the father. But that not it. I mean I love Embry, But because he made my dreams of ever having kids become possible. But im not _in _love with him. Im in love with Paul. He has been there for me when i need him most but couldn't even ask for the help. Paul is my best friend and my lover and i would do anything to not change that. I just hope he realizes that before its to late. I mean I've tried telling him but he wont listen so now its up to him to realize it.

ROSE P.O.V

I cant even began to believe what happened when i first looked into Mich's eyes. First they are the most beautiful color gray with little brow flecks all threw them. Then he freaking practically clams me as his forever and its all i could do not to drop him when i realized what was happening.

At first i was terrified. I couldn't just leave my Emmy bear for a new born baby! Could i? No! I shouldn't even be thinking like that! Then they tell me it doesn't mean i have to, like marry him, but be whatever he needs, or whatever i need him to be. That made everything better.

At least it feels like i have a kid and i know that's what i need badly right now. It seems like everyone i see is pregnant. So i stopped going shopping with Esme, then my freaking friend is knocked up! It was hard but i dealt with it.

The best thing though is knowing Alice can see them! And that they are moving back to Forks! The only bad about that is for the next week everyone, including most of the wolves, will be building this house. Esme gets to stay behind and help with kids, so does Jacob. Freaking mutts.

I guess i should stop saying that since im imprinted with one... eww that sounds so weird.

My life is great now. Not that it wasn't great before this whole craziness.

To be honest, my life feels like it has meaning again. And that's what mad me such a bitch, living a life with no meaning to it. But now... Its like light just showed me the right road to stumble upon.


	9. Coming Back

EMBRY P.O.V

I've been in Oklahoma for a few days, its so weird here. Like one day its 93 degrees and the next its snowing! I asked around to see if that was normal and apparently it is.

I can say that this town 'Clinton' is a little bit bigger than Forks.

The first people i meet in this town took me in.

Unfortunately they were both girls, one was pregnant by 4 months, the other was the girls best friend and apparently going to be the Godmother.

The pregnant one's name was Audrey Rose, Which reminded me of Leah and her friendship with the leeches, The other girls name was Alexandria Henderson, They both were seniors, and they were on there way to the big football game of the year 'Clinton Vs. Weatherford'.

Now when Audrey and Alexandria tried to take me in i was like umm... hell no, I mean there two beautiful girls, what do you think would happen? But when Audrey's mom feed me and told me to stay with her and her 2 son's and daughter I really couldn't say no. Especially when she cooked so good!

Alexandria said she was getting an apartment in a couple weeks and if i could get a job that i could move in.

I found a job the next day.

Two weeks later im helping her move her stuff into the apartment. I loved it. Unlike the girls in La' Push she wasn't all over my body! She had a boyfriend she had been with for 4 years. So to me i was just another guy.

Me and her became really close throwout the next month. She became my best friend. I finally told her the story of Leah, well except the supernatural world, and she kinda talked me into going back.

She even offered to go with me if i could wait one more month till spring break.

So here we are driving towards New Port, Oregon. I still remember exactly were they live. Im so excited and nervous. Alex has told me many times to just breath but its getting hard.

We finally reach the border of New Port. I give her the directions.

When we pull up at the house we talk for 5 minutes before i actually get out and knock on the door. There is no one there. At all. It looks like its been empty for months.

Im about to break down and cry.

"Embry! Come on, Why don't we try were you used to live or something?" Alex asked from the car. At first it sounded silly but after thinking bout it, it made since. I mean they only left to get away from me, So now i wasn't a problem they could move back.

"Ya, that sounds good. Why don't we stop at a quick store really fast and we can head that way?" I ask Alex.

When she gets out to use the restroom i take her phone and call the number that is still embedded in my mind.

_"Hello?"_

"I need you to get out of hearing range from anyone your near, and yes its me Jake." It was silent for a minute. I actually believed i lost phone connection.

_"Embry? Were the hell are you? Are you ok? Dude we've been looking everywhere for you... were the hell did you disappear to?" _

"Oklahoma..."

_"Where the hell is that Embry?"_

"Jake ill tell you everything but first were is everybody?" I ask in a rushed tone.

_ Well were buying stuff for the BBQ at the Cullen's house. Everyone will be here...Embry im not going to force you to come home but we miss you." _

"Jake if i told you im on my way you cant tell anyone ok?"

_"Its about fucking time! Hell... ya ya you just better show, I got to go Alice is coming see you soon."_

With that he hung up. Just as im setting the phone back i see Alex coming out of the store with bags full of candy.

I cant help but laugh. She is the only girl ive ever seen eat that much candy, and not feel sick!

* * *

7 long hours later we enter Forks. Even Alexandria is a little nervous now. She looks at me and tries to give me a reassuring smile. I think it was more for herself than me.

We pull into the Cullen's long drive way. Alex's mouth is hanging open at the build of the House. I laugh lightly at her. She smiles but when the car stops she just looks at me.

"Embry im behind you 100% so whatever happens just know you can always come back to Clinton with me." Alex tells me. I just start thinking she might be the one staying here if someone imprints on her. but i just smile.

I open the door to the car and slowly get out. Alex is already waiting for me at the front of the car. When we round the corner of the house that's when i see them all.

"Holly shit its Embry!"

"Embry! Finlay!"

"Embry?"

"Shit Embry..."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Whoa who is that girl?"

"I am sure as hell going to find out!"

"Oh shut up Keith, I doubt she wants a little 15 year old."

"Do i look 15? No so shut it, you little shit!"

This is what i hear when we round the corner. Leah and Paul are frozen, Jacob runs over to me and hugs me. Kim and Emily take Alex and start talking to her.

I cant keep my eyes off of my kids. they are beautiful. I guess Paul didn't notice Alex because next thing i know he has phased and Alex is screaming bloody murder.

Before i phase to protect myself i see Seth run over to her to protect her. Hmm.. Seems he finally imprinted.

LEAH P.O.V

The BBQ is just getting started. Im loving it. My babies are about to be 3 months and everyday they look more like Embry.

But tonight was going to be a great night, Me and Paul were going to announce me being 6 weeks pregnant, that was until i hear those horrible words.

"Holly shit its Embry!"

"Embry! Finlay!"

"Embry?"

Ohh God, I could barley open my mouth, "Shit Embry..." I am not ready to face him yet. Especially with me pregnant again.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Whoa who is that Girl?"

"I am sure as hell going to find out!"

"Oh shut up Keith, I doubt she wants a little 15 year old."

"Do i look 15? No so shut it, you little shit!"

I see Paul shaking and before i Can even register the girl with Embry, Paul is already phased and all hell is breaking lose between Embry and Paul.

This is going to be a long day...

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU? HOW YOU LIKING THE BOOK! I HAVE SOME PLANES FOR THESE NEW CHARACTERS AND IM GOING TO TELL YOU ALEX IS JUST AS MEAN AS LEAH, SO I HOPE THEY GET ALONG! LEAVE REVIEWS! OH AND THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR MY OTHER BOOK GO VOTE!  
**


	10. Explanation

ALEXANDRIA P.O.V

So here i am trying to take in all the new faces of these people Embry grew up with.

The majority of them are extremely white of very tan, Actually there is no middle ground.

I see this _fine_ ass guy watching me when i got out of the car with Embry. I hope he doesn't think im with Embry.

I try to give my best smile, it doesn't last long. I see those kids, i know there Embry's. They are so beautiful and there all in different parts of the yard.

I see the beautiful girl, ( Amusing to be Leah.), looking scared, I see the guy beside her shaking.(Amusing to be this Paul.)

I think he's having a stroke or something and im getting ready to go over to him ( I mean i do work at a nursing home... old people stroke out more though.), and check him when his shaking is unbearable and i can barely make out his figure when he is suddenly a giant fucking bear, horse, looking ... wolf?

Before i can even comprehend whats going on im screaming at the top of my lungs. What the hell would have done? Petted it? No don't think so.

I meet Embry's eyes but he does the same and now he is a giant wolf too!

My feet lose balance trying to run for it, or stick around to see what the hell is going on. I would have fell flat on my face but a pair of warm arms are holding me up.

I turn to look in the eyes of the guy earlier. I look for the fear in his eyes, the fear im feeling. Shit i know im not the only one to see that crap happen!

But all i see in his eyes are adoration and worry, but not the scared from those freaking wolves.

LEAH P.O.V

So instead of Sam or Jacob trying to pull those two shit heads from killing each other, there sitting there acting as if they didn't just see this just happen!

Not only that but im so caught up in emotion i don't fucking notice that my little Chenoa has started hoping her little fast ass towards the over grown wolves fighting to win the battle of... not of me i hope.. not for my kids either... shit the hell if i know hwy they're fighting int he first place.

"Chenoa! Get your little furry but back over here! Don't you go to your daddy!" Im yelling at her. I can faintly hear her saying 'dadda' repeatedly!

Paul and Embry haven't even notice her presence!

She phases, im caught up in thinking how beautifully her coat resembles Embry's and how beautiful she looks that i don't notice Embry had kicked Paul across the yard and phased back and took my little wolf in his arms.

Paul hasn't noticed Chenoa in his arms and is charging at him, Thankfully someone finally phases and is yelling at Paul in wolf for, cause i can hear them behind me. It takes all my ability not to phase and rip Paul to peaces for not noticing.

"You touch him while my baby is in his arms and i will kill you Paul!" I yell across the yard, I hear growls coming from behind me and turn to see James eying Embry, Chenoa, and Paul.

ROSIE P.O.V

After 3 long hours of calming the two retards down so they don't kill each other, and explaining to Alex what was going on and to see the other two babies phase, We are all sitting in the back yard of our house watching Embry interact with the kids.

After Paul realized Embry hasn't evened eyed Leah once he calmed down a lot faster and easier.

I swear seeing Embry with these kids is amazing.

If they poop he smiles, If they cry he smiles, If they throw rocks he freaking smiles! Yep he is wrapped around all of there fingers.

These kids could never ever disappoint him, ever.

He doesn't practically mind that his kids are either imprenties or an imprinter, he just happy that we have been there for them while he wasn't able to be here. He even thanked Paul.

When Leah said she was pregnant he said congratulations and sounded generally happy for her.

This family seems like its growing all the time, i mean, heck, our little Seth went and imprinted on this girl that showed up with Embry, who i must say stood up for herself very well when Leah took a jab at her, and now there inseparable.

~Flashback~

_"Embry you cant just bring some **whore** with you when you first come to see your kids!" Leah yells at Embry, porpusfuly loud enough were Alexandria can hear her._

_"Leah-" Seth started but got cut off shortly by this mysterious Alex._

_"Get a grip on your self bitch. I was here for your BABY DADDY when your were to scared to admit he was the fucking father! I helped him back up from the hole you dug and threw him in! And if it want for me, your ass wouldn't have see him for at least on more year! Im the one who told him to come back cause his kids need him. Now i don't know what kinda shit y'all run here but when your baby daddy__** wants**__ to be with his kids you better be fucking be over joyed! Oh and me and Embry... never more than friends. Suck up your bullshit and let him be the father he didn't have! You know you make him feel so useful that it hurt to see him out of the house. Oh and if i was you id watch your boyfriend closely, the way he's watching Embry i swear he was gay!" And then Alexandria stomped into the house with Seth in toe._

_Everyone was in shock. Even Leah. _

_Hell all of us vampires were trying not to laugh, except my stupid husband. I know one thing. Alice didn't see that one coming.  
_

_Hell when Leah and i had gotten into it i didn't say so much stuff but i guess this Alexandria had some stuff to get off her shoulders._

_After that Leah said sorry for over reacting and then they clicked._

~ End flashback~


	11. Imprints

ALEXANDRIA P.O.V

Ive been here for two weeks and i have come to a conclusion. Embry's kids are freaking gorgeous. I kinda wish Audrey was up here to see how pretty it is here. But she is stuck with boyfriend of hers... stupid guy.

But anyway, I mean if you looked at Embry's kids and you didn't know who Embry was, then its possible to think the kids could be Paul's. But if you knew Embry then there was no comparison. Those were defiantly his.

I have defiantly come comfortable with all the wolves, even all the Cullen's. Well most of the Cullen's.

Edward is weird, like stalker weird. And he can hear my thoughts so that makes him even weirder. Plus Bella... Its not that i DONT like her, but i don't particularly care about anything that comes from her mouth. that's probably why that weird guy Edward looks at me so funny.

"That's not really why." I almost jumped threw the fucking ceiling. _Dude! Get a freaking life! Your scaring me worse then Jasper._ I think loudly at him. Actually Jasper isn't so bad, Especially since me and Alice have been shopping almost everyday Ive been here.

"Well I just look at you like that because your very confusing to read, and im not trying to scare you. Im sorry if i have." He says almost to polite. I kinda wonder if he is going to kidnap me and torcher me for not really caring bout his wife. His daughter on the other hand is very likable.

"No Im not going to kidnap you anytime soon." He says to me. I freeze in my stance. I mean if he wasn't going to kidnap me he wouldn't put anytime soon at the end? "Im just kidding Alexandria. Anyway why im bugging you is your mind is so captivating. I mean you never stop thinking about something." He says all excited, like im supposed to be happy im not stupid. I mean does everybody not think all the time? Does your brain ever completely stop working?

"Im talking about how even when your day dreaming the things you think are amazing. Most people just think about stupid things all day long but with you everything is something new,and is capturing your train of thought. You think about more than one thing at a time, you pay attention to almost everything! I mean humans don't pay that much attention." He starts talking louder." You always think about something new and different. Your thoughts always change pace so quickly you don't even finish some of your thoughts, Then you think back trying to remember how you started thinking about it in the first place. Your memory inst all that good but you make up for that with your knowledge of the past, And your theory about the future." He says all excited, Again am i supposed to be happy or what?

"Look your cool and stuff but... your freaking me out. Because i pay attention alot is why i think so much, and to be honest im getting the impression you think im not 'human'?" I tell him. I mean honestly what is he saying? I hope he knows if he trys to leave Bella because im much better (which i am) i don't want him.

If there was someone id date from here it would defiantly be Seth. I mean yeah there is a weird attraction thing to him. Like sometimes im out with Alice and i just feel like i have to see Seth or nothing will be ok. Its so weird especially since he seems to look relieved when i finally show up.

Like one time he didn't even notice i was there yet and he looked like he was panicking about something, so i asked what was wrong. He immediately calmed down and looked as if everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Like the planets where aligned for the first time and all is right in the world. but i cant lie, I was feeling the same. I was even considering moving here.

It is beautiful here and i do get along well with everyone. I was so busy thinking about all of this i forgot about Edweirdo sitting here staring at me so intense like he was trying to do some weird telekinesis stuff. I mean were in the world is his wife? Can she not control him?

Just then Alice skips past me saying my phones going to ring, and then my phone goes off and i see its Audrey.

"Alex?_*Sniffle*_ I kinda need_ *sniffle, choke, sniffle, sob*_ a place to stay... _*chokes on tears*_some stuff happened between Don and I." Audrey says the whole thing crying,"Umm can i come stay at your house for a bit? Not long just a till its all cleared up." She asked me.

I mean i feel like total crap knowing that she needs me the most and i cant even comfort her. I immediately start to feel sad trying to think of telling her im not even in the state.

"Tell her to go to the Airport, i already have the tickets set up and tell her she doesn't need to pack anything just get on the first plane to Washington and we will be there to pick her up." Alice says to me then walks out the room.

I tell Audrey and she calls me from the airport an hour later telling me she is leaving soon and she is scared cause she has never flied before.

The next three hours me, Alice, Rose and Leah are in all the pregnancy stores form La' Push to Seattle.

Audrey has more clothes than she can fit into.

At the airport im getting excited waiting for the plane to land. I didn't notice she was already off the plane when Alice suddenly asked me if that was Audrey, Pointing to a confused pregnant girl with only a purse and tissues.

Alice runs to her."Audrey im so glad to see you!" Alice pulls a confused Audrey into a hug, That is until she sees me smiling at Alice and Audrey, she then starts crying.

"Hey don't cry, We got you presents! You already have a room," Alice starts telling her all kind of stuff she will be doing, she stops crying and starts to listen to Alice.

Rose and Leah were acting a little weird since we got here, I mean Leah wouldn't even look at Audrey. But i didn't worry about it, i got my bestie here and im glad she is ok.

"Alice get off the girl, your scaring her,"Rose said leading Audrey to the Volvo."We need to head back to La'Push before Alex gets all pissy about Seth." Rose started laughing.

"Seth? Is that one of Embry's kids? "Audrey says to me.

"NO that's my brother, not my son."Leah says to Audrey. The rest of the ride i explain La' Push and people i now Know.

AUDREY P.O.V

I don't know if its just me or if something is a little strange about Alice, Rose and Leah.

First off, Leah hasn't said nothing since that brother son thing, Second Alice and Rose are freaky pale.

I thought when you were pale you went to tanning salons right? That's what they do in Oklahoma. But Alex seems relaxed around them so i guess.

When we get to the 'house' I almost piss myself when i see IT. I thought this was a small town? This house is too huge to be a small town house.

We walk around the side of the house and there is about twenty Indian guys sitting around eating with just jean cut offs on.

I can honestly say Ive never been more turned on then i am right now. I mean food to a pregnant girl is almost as good as half naked buff guys, but having them both together is testing my limits! Did i mention 17 out of the 20 guys are just as buff, if not buffer than Embry.

im actually wet right now, and not from pissing my pants, ewwww.

Then i get notice of four gorgeous paler than pale guys. The weird thing is they are slightly sparkling. the one with messy blondish hair looks at me like just insulted me. Then he looks away to quickly.

Then all eight of these pale people move to fast for anybody to move. I blink my eyes a couple times to make sure im not drunk off of lust or something.

"Alexandria... umm..." I said unconsciously. I didn't know i had said something till she was looking at me with that 'I got to tell you something' look.

* * *

After three hours of explaining why the 'Cullen's' sparkle and why all these boys have no shirts on, i walk threw the back door to look at everything with my new perspective.

Leah happened to be standing in the doorway but she seemed to be thinking to much to notice i was there so i tried to squeeze threw the door but my arm brushed her arm, then the next thing i know is there is a gray wolf standing beside me.

I start crying thinking she was going to kill me, till i looked in her eyes. They looked so caring that something drew me into her. I found my hand brushing her fur by her ears. I had stopped crying and was now admiring her wolf.

In the background i hear people yelling at me and at her, to get away and for her to clam down. She sits at my feet while i rub her fur. She starts purring... wait can wolves purr? Well she starting making this humming noise out of her throat.

It calmed me down alot. And i whispered your beautiful but i meant the wolf.

"Are you freaking serious?" I hear that one called Edward say looking at the wolf like she just told him his favorite singer died.

I can faintly hear murmurs of people asking whats going on. Out of everything i only heard imprint. Out of my lesson with Alex i know what that means. Im wondering who imprinted when i look at Leah and see how she is looking at me like she was sorry.

"No," I say backing away from her wolf." No you cant." I say a little bit louder. I mean, girls cant be imprinting on girls, Can they?

LEAH P.O.V

"So what your saying Carlisle is that im having a girl and she imprinted on her little boy, and nether one of us has even had our kids yet?" I asked confused. I mean what im feeling to Audrey isn't as strong as an Imprint but it sure as hell is strong enough for me to be scared to be stuck with a woman forever.

"I knew you were a lesbian!" I hear Brady yell out. Paul growls beside me.

I throw a glass lamp at him but unfortunately Esme catches it. I feel bad now, that is her stuff and im just throwing shit.

"So when you both have the babies you wont feel anything for her, im assuming. So don't worry to much, I think... ok?"Carlisle says to me.

Hell if anything at least i found out what i was having.

**SO HERE YA GO WORLD! I HOPE YOU ALL LLIKE THIS CHAPTER, I DID LOL,**

**LEAVE COMMENTS PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZ  
**


	12. What wolves hear

PAUL P.O.V

Dang.. my daughter hasn't even gotten here yet but she already has some other baby wanting her?

Of course me being me, I have to go and listen in on other peoples conversations. Luckily for me i stumble upon Jacob, Embry and Quils conversation.

"Well we can tell who has the good sperm, seeing as Leah was pregnant with three last time, now she is _barely_ having one by that bone head." Embry says laughing

"What i want to know is how you happened to get her pregnant? Much less how you got three in there?" Jacob says with Quil nodding and laughing with him.

"Excuse me? Hell don't worry about that! I think i might have to do it again cause just one kid is pathetic" Embry laughs with Jacob and Quil joining in.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I had to pick up your scraps cause you couldn't, so don't start talking shit about my kid, that's not even here yet." I yell coming up behind them. "Hell it would be more if we didn't have to deal with your little fucks!" I scream at him, now he is standing up in my face and i can feel the heat roll off of him.

"Hey nobody said shit to me about her being pregnant by ME till it was to late, then when i did try to help i got pushed away and don't you dare say shit about my _kids_ again or i will make sure your never able to have a kid again." Embry stepped to me trying to look murderous."Its not my fault you cant handle Leah like i could! So don't blame your infertility on me."

"Im not worried about it, all i need is my little girl." I snort in satisfaction knowing he cant remember the night he had with Leah.

I guess were getting loud because almost everyone from our pack are outside, except Seth and Leah.

"Humm."Embry laughs," All you get is a little girl while i have two, and a fucking son! How awesome am i? Be glad your having one now, its the last one you'll ever get."

"Nobody gives a shit about you and your kids, i wish they weren't here! Especially your filthy son, He looks to much like you. Hell i hope your daughters stop looking like you, hell i wish your daughters and son never were!"

"Paul!" I turn around to see that Leah has made it outside, then i realize what i said when i look at her. But before i can move there is a big gray wolf with black spots on its chest, is running at me. _Embry._

LEAH P.O.V

I cant believe what the hell i just heard. I just stand there stairning at Paul.

When Embry attacks he looks to his pack for help but it looks more like that want to help Embry tear him a new one.

Everyone has took well to the kids and they are all over protective of them. I mean they are the only baby's in our wolf world so far.

Before Embry gets there though there's a large brown wolf that knocked him out of the way. At first im glad, I still love Paul and don't want him to die, That is till i notice the big wolf is my baby brother.

Paul stands there to scared and confused to phase and protect himself.

So what does my little brother do? He phases back and knocks the shit out of him. I swear he would have killed him if Jacob hadn't heard Nessie cry out and then he stopped him.

I see Carlisle and Esme walking to Paul and i figure its too check him out till Esme gives him a right hook.

I think everyone was just as surprised as me. Emmett who had been holding Rose back from killing Paul, let go and Rose fell.

Imma tell you right now vampires don't fall.

Carlisle gets her before she swings again but to our surprise she has been holding back on her strength and throws him into the rest of the pack. They catch him but they all stand there dumbfounded.

She gets 5 good hits before Emmett and Jasper are there pulling her in to the house. Meanwhile Edward is laughing quietly to him self int he corner and i have a feeling he knew the whole time.

He just raises his eyebrow at me and smiles at me, never denying a thing.

I look back at the seen and see how much of my family are about to kill the father of my baby, the love of my life and the king of the ass.

Before i can even stop myself im yelling out with tears spilling down my face like a dam broke. Im yelling out in pain for how my kids must feel hearing what they heard from someone they considered there father before Embry came along.

Before i know it a numbness crawls over my body and im sleeping thinking of the days that have lead up to this.

EMMETT P.O.V

So it might have been a little wrong for Edward to let Esme go ahead and get hits on Paul but lets all be honest, he deserved it.

You might be surprised at how close we all have came to Leah. We consider her a sister.

Do you know what we would have done if someone said that to our sister or our mom? We would have killed him so he got off lucky.

Within the next week Leah still hadn't talked to him and i doubt her pack would even let that happened.

Did you know that they almost rejoined the packs just to make sure Paul didn't come near Leah? Like i said _almost._

Jacob would have done it but Sam insisted in being the second in command and Jacob didn't want to give up Leah's position.

Leah and Audrey have gotten pasted the imprint thing and hang out a lot. It seemed that she would only forget about Paul when Audrey was around.

It seemed that Paul had left about two days ago after Seth gave him an ass kicking then Embry gave him an after ass kicking.

I wish i could have seen that one. Seth can be scary when it comes to his sister.

Leah and Jasper have gotten a better acquainted, after Leah's blacking out he was there to take away her pain.

Me and Rose have been keeping guard outside of Leah's hotel room. We tried to get her to stay with us but she said it stunk to much with her being pregnant so we just got her a room at a hotel.

The first two days she complained that if she wanted to smell us she would have stayed at our house.

Esme and Embry have kept the kids this whole time, we bring Leah over there on her good days.

LEAH P.O.V

Its been three months since _the incident_ happened, But today is the day.

That's what i keep telling myself as i feel the pain crashing into my back.

I don't want to tell Emmett and Rose, who are outside my fucking door making sure there is no Paul around.

I scream as a wave of pain is passed threw my back to my stomach.

Without waiting for me to come to the door, Rose has me in her arms and is carrying me out to Emmett's truck. Calling Carlisle at the hospital, they tell him he has to hurry up cause i cant hold for much longer.

"Leah?" I look down the stairs of my hotel room and see Paul standing there in ripped shorts and twigs all in his hair, before i can answer the worst pain shot threw me and i couldn't answer but only scream.


End file.
